Generally, a refrigerator includes a body having a cooling chamber for storing items such as food or beverage, and a door for opening and closing the cooling chamber from outside. The body may have a refrigerating cycle for generating cold air.
The refrigerating cycle may be used a vapor compression type refrigerating cycle, which includes a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant, an expansion apparatus for expanding the refrigerant by a depressurizing process, and an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant having absorbed the peripheral latent heat.
The refrigerator may have functions to enhance a user's satisfaction degree. For instance, the refrigerator may have an ice cube supply function for making ice cubes and providing the ice cubes to a user at the user's desired time. Furthermore, the refrigerator may have a cold water supply function for providing cold water to the user by cooling water supplied from outside by cold water through the cooling chamber.